Misuse, hacking, and mass surveillance of personal data have damaged end-user trust in the cloud (e.g., generating, storing, and accessing data using remote servers). There have been numerous discussions about protecting personal data in the cloud. Further, the governmental regulations are under a process of change, imposing many more restrictions and requirements to enable user to exercise their rights with respect to control of their personal data. Leaks of photos (e.g., celebrity photos) from previously trusted cloud providers have contributed to the negative perception of loss of control and insecurity of one's personal data.
Accordingly, end-users are concerned about the security and privacy of their personal data. Furthermore, evidence has been gathered by recent surveys confirming end-user willingness to pay more for transparent cloud services. Such services offer guarantees and information about the nature of the personal data processing not currently offered by cloud providers.